Maya Meets World
by SpecialK92
Summary: After Maya forms a bound with her Aunt Kimberly, she begins to meet the world. Maya must to deal with the love triangle between her, Riley, and Lucas, find the true Maya, adapt to Katy and Shawn marrying and so much more.
1. Planning Activities for Summer

A teenage girl was sitting at the table with her aunt to plan their activities for the summer. The girl had long blond hair and her hair was cut in layers. The aunt was petite, and had light brown hair. This was the first summer that Maya Hart was going to spend a lot of time with her aunt (Kimberly Hart Oliver). When Maya was younger, Kimberly and her husband (Tommy) moved to New York to help Katy raise Maya. For years, Maya didn't want nothing to do with Kimberly. Or she thought she didn't. Nine years later, Maya finally formed a friendship with Kimberly. But, it didn't happen until an incident accrued that got them together. After the incident they grew really close and were in separable. Maya viewed Kimberly more like a sister than she did an aunt and she was also one of Maya's best friends. Every day, Kimberly walked to school with Maya and her other best friend (Riley).

Since it was summer, they were not going to be school for three months and could do what ever they wanted. Riley was going to spend some time with Maya and Kimberly. But, she was going to be in Philadelphia during a big part of the summer visiting her grandparents. Amy and Alan didn't get to see Auggie and Riley much and wanted them to spend time with them over the summer. So, that meant that Maya was going to be spending a lot of the summer with Kimberly.

"Have you made any plans yet?" asked Maya. "We've got two and a half months until school starts."

"School let out last week," reminded Kimberly. "We've already got two weeks of the summer planned. We're going on the Disney cruise together."

"And I have my samurai training twice a week," added Maya. "This is our first summer together. I want it to be memorable."

"Maya, don't worry. It will be a good summer," promised Kimberly. "One week, we're going shopping a lot to get clothes for our trip. We'll need clothes to wear in the spa, formal clothes for dinner, swim wear, some summer pajamas, and some cool clothes. I heard its going to be really hot when we go on the cruise."

"Then one week, we'll be going school clothes shopping," added Maya. "We will be trying on clothes almost every day that week. Every time, we go shopping you are looking at the athletic clothes."

"I'm a PE teacher," reminded Kimberly. "I have to wear athletic clothes to school every day. A lot of my athletic clothes are worn out and I need to replace them. You'll be having PE this year. We'll be able to pick out our gym clothes together. Maybe we can find some outfits that we both like. Last year we got a pink and white tracksuit, a yellow and pink tracksuit, and a black, pink, white, and yellow tracksuit. We both wore them on the same day."

"I do enjoy going shopping," admitted Maya. "That's two weeks planned. What are we going to the other rest of the time ?"

"I want to go the beach," said Kimberly. "Tommy, and I used to do it. We used to get lay under a beach umbrella, take walks around the beach, and swim."

"They have the new water park that opened," stated Maya. "There's the indoor water park and the out door water park."

"I'd love to go to both of them,' smiled Kimberly. "And I want us to go to the pool this summer. When it rains, we can go to the indoor pool."

"We'll be on the water a lot this summer?" asked Maya.

"That's the plan," answered Kimberly. "We'll also go to the movies."

"I bet we'll go shopping a lot too," stated Maya.

"We will," smiled Kimberly. "I want us to get some of the clothes that we want before everything gets picked over when school starts. We can go shopping once a week. And we can even soak in the Jacuzzi."

"I'd love to do that!" cried Maya. "Could we do that every day?"

"I don't see why we can't," replied Kimberly. "Tommy and I soak in it twice a week. In the winter we soak in it a lot. We can even do it right now."

Maya and Kimberly went into their bed rooms to change their clothes. Maya put on navy one piece swimsuit with yellow flowers and Kimberly changed into a pink bandeau top and a pink swim skirt. Kimberly turned the Jacuzzi on and filled up the tub. She put some pretty in pink bath soak in the tub. Maya walked into the bathroom and noticed Kimberly had everything ready. Both of them got in the Jacuzzi. It was Maya's first time soaking in a Jacuzzi.

"What do you think?" asked Kimberly.

"I love it," smiled Maya. "Thanks for making plans to spend the summer with me. I won't be lonely because I've got my other best friend to spend the summer with."

"And I'm spending the summer with my best friend," added Kimberly.

She put her arm around Maya and pulled her close. Both of them were looking forward to spending the summer together. They both would have time to build a closer relationship. But, neither one of them knew how strong their friendship was.


	2. Preparing for the Cruise

Kimberly and Maya spent the first four weeks of the summer with Riley. She was going to be going to Philadelphia in the middle of June and wouldn't be back until the first of August. All three of them soaked in the Jacuzzi once a week, they went to the pool every day, and all three of them went to the water park twice.

"How's Topanga and Mr. Matthews going to cope without having you and Auggie around the apartment?" asked Maya.

"Mom and dad have plans," answered Riley. "They are going spend a few weeks in Philadelphia with me and Auggie. Then they are going to Los Vegas and then they are going back to Hawaii for two weeks. They went there for their honey moon. What's Tommy going to do without Kimberly for two weeks?"

"We have no idea," answered Kimberly. "He agreed to help Katy in the shop while Cory and Topanga are away."

"You forgot to say that mom asked him to," added Maya.

"And that too," laughed Kimberly. "She needed help in the shop. Maya and I have something planned almost every day. Tommy says that he's going to spend a week with Maya and me. Well, it will be after Cory and Topanga get home."

"So Tommy is helping in the shop most of the summer?" asked Riley.

"Pretty much," answered Maya.

"I heard on the Disney cruise they have a movie theater," explained Riley. "I looked it up on the internet. They have a pool that people relax in and there's a big movie screen in front of the pool. I've heard they show movies that are playing regular movie theaters."

"Can we go see Alice Through the Looking Glass?" asked Maya. "I really want to see that movie."

"I've been wanting to see it to," answered Kimberly. "I thought about us going to the movie theater. But, since I heard about movie theater on the cruise I'd like to experience relaxing in the pool instead of setting a chair in the theater."

"What are you two going to do on the cruise?" asked Riley.

"Maya and I are mostly going to spend time in the pool," answered Kimberly. "We're going to the spa, going to formal dinners a few times, and go sight seeing a few times."

"Are you two nervous about the trip?" asked Riley. "This is Maya's first trip that she'll be away from for awhile. Kimberly this is your first trip that Tommy is going with you."

"Riley, don't worry," reassured Kimberly. "Maya and I are a little nervous, but we are very close. As long as I've got Maya I'll be fine. Maya said as long as she has me on the cruise, she'll be fine."

Topanga knocked on the door. Auggie was already with her. Topanga had several suit cases packed.

"Riley, it's time to go," stated Topanga. "Your dad is in the car waiting."

Riley hugged Kimberly and Maya good bye.

"Try not to have too much fun without me," joked Riley. "I love you both very much and I'm going miss you two this summer. Please take care of each other on the cruise."

"We'll be okay," reassured Kimberly.

"We're going to miss you too," added Maya. "You'd better keep in touch with us, while you are away."

"Don't worry, I will!" promised Riley.

She got up and left the Hart/Oliver apartment.

"I guess it is just going to be you and me, for the rest of the summer," stated Maya. "It's the first time Riley's been away most of the summer. I don't know how I'd survive this summer, if I didn't have you."

"We're going to have a good summer," smiled Kimberly. "Let's go shopping at the mall. We will be leaving at the end of the week."

Maya and Kimberly left the apartment and Kimberly drove them to the mall. They went to go look at clothes to buy for their trip. Kimberly saw that Lands End had swimwear on sale. So, she decided to go shop there first.

"We're going to have to buy a lot of swimsuits, since we'll be in the water a lot," explained Kimberly. "In the spa we'll have to wear a bikini in the steam room. And you're allowed to wear one during a massage."

Maya looked around at the swim wear and picked out a yellow pair of hipster bottoms, a yellow swim bra top, a light blue bandeau, a light blue swim skirt, a yellow bandeau, a yellow skim skirt, a light blue pair of hipster bottoms, a light blue swim bra top, a blue swim dress, a yellow tankini top, a pair of black swim shorts, a floral tankini top, a black swim skirt, a light blue tankini top, a pair of light blue swim shorts, yellow one piece suit, a light blue one piece suit, and a light blue swim dress. Kimberly bought the same items that Maya did, but the only difference was that all of her swim wear was pink.

Then they went to look a formal clothes since they were going eat at some formal restaurants on the ship. Maya got a sleeveless yellow knee length sheath dress, a sky blue knee length sheath dress, a light blue knee length sheath dress with white polka dots, a pair of black jeans, a yellow polo, a light blue button down cotton sweater, a pair khakis made from jeans materials, a light blue tee shirt with white stripes, and light blue button down shirt. Kimberly got a pink sleeveless knee length sheath dress, a pink sleeveless knee length sheath dress with white polka dots, a pink short sleeve lace sheath dress, a pink sleeveless metallic sheath dress, a pink off the shoulders dress, and pink floral sheath dress.

When they went to look at regular clothes Maya bought jeans, light blue tee shirts, pale yellow tee shirts, light blue sleeveless polo shirts, pale yellow sleeveless polo shirts, denim Capri pants, khaki Capri pants, a grey tee shirt with thin yellow stripes, and a grey tee shirt with thin blue stripes. Kimberly bought several pink sleeveless polo shirts, several pink sleeveless tee shirts, and pink track pants. They looked at pajamas and Maya stuck with yellow and light blue pajama pant and tee shirts. Kimberly bought several pink sleeveless night gowns and several pairs pink summer pajama sets. When they went to go look at shoes and they bought a pair of sandals, flip flops, and a pair of tennis shoes. They also purchased sun glasses, wall charges for their cameras, and new memory cards for their cameras.

When they got home they packed for their trip because they'd be leaving in the next two days. Kimberly was looking forward to the trip more than Maya. Maya was scared about Kermit following them, because he told her the letter he wrote before school let out that he'd be watching her.

"Do you still want to go on the cruise?" asked Maya. "I know Kermit is watching me and I don't want him to take you. You're my best friend."

"Of course I still want to go on the cruise," replied Kimberly. "I've been looking forward to this weeks. This is our first trip together. For the next two weeks it is just going to be us."

"I'm taking my samurai morpher," warned Maya. "If Kermit shows up I'll morph into the yellow ranger. I'll use my symbol power on him."

"You can take the morpher," stated Kimberly. "Please don't let him ruin the trip."

"I don't want him take you," Maya said tearfully. "You're my best friend and I love you. If he takes you, he has to take me too."

"Tommy used to say that when we were your age," said Kimberly. "He was always afraid Zedd would take me. Is that why you insisted that we get a room with only one bed for?"

"Yes," admitted Maya. "We don't know anyone going on that cruise. It's only going to be us. Ever since I got that letter, I've been scared Kermit will show up at night and take you, while we're sleeping. I'm still scared he'll do that on the cruise. He shows up when you least expect him to. Kimberly, I want to be able to put my arms around you if I get scared in the middle of the night, during the cruise."

"As much as I hate to admit this, I scared of Kermit showing up too. That's why I didn't ask you why you wanted to sleep in the same bed with me during the cruise," confessed Kimberly. "I am scared he will come and take you off so you can have a samurai dual. I want to be able to hold you in my arms during the night. If I'm holding you, I'll you're fine."

"You're going to hold me every night?" asked Maya.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "Maya, you're more like a sister than you are a niece. I love you so much and you're also my best friend. On this cruise you are going to be the all I have. It will be my responsibility to make sure that you're safe."

She pulled Maya into a hug and held her close. Both of them promised each other that they'd be there for each and watch out for each other on the cruise. Maya still planned to take her samurai morpher.


	3. The Cruise

The sun was shining and the weather was warm. A lot of people were out on the deck in the pool. Maya was laying on the lawn chair stretched out. Kimberly went over board and made Maya put on a lot of sun screen, even though she had on a pair black swim shorts and a light blue tankini top. However, Maya thought Kimberly needed more sun screen than she did because she was wearing a pink swim skirt and a pink bandeau. Kimberly and Maya got to the ship early and they had to wait a couple of hours before it took off. Maya wouldn't get in the water because she heard someone say it was cold.

"Maya, you've been laying in the chair all morning," stated Kimberly. "Come get in the pool."

"I heard someone say the water is cold," replied Maya. "I hate cold water."

"The water is perfectly warm," smiled Kimberly.

"You better not be joking," warned Maya.

"I'm not joking," promised Kimberly.

Maya got up out of her lawn chair and got in the pool. Kimberly wasn't pulling a joke.

"If you were joking, I was going to dunk you under water," smirked Maya. "I know how much you hate that."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Maya and held her close.

"Why are you holding me?" asked Maya. "A shark isn't going to come out and attack me."

"I just love holding you," replied Kimberly. "For years you wouldn't let me hug you, kiss you, or hold you. I like to make up for lost time."

"We're making up for lost time," confirmed Maya. "It's just been us for the past few hours. The ship will take off in two hours. I'm really excited."

Maya noticed there was something that looked like a morpher at the edge of the pool. She quickly over to the item and dived down to get it. Maya swam back up to the surface. Then she made her way back to where Kimberly was.

"Look what I found," whispered Maya.

"Let's go back to our room and look at it," Kimberly whispered back.

They got out of the pool, dried off and went back into their hotel room. Kimberly looked at the item Maya found.

"I think it's a morpher," Maya said very excited. In the center there a circle and it looks like a dolphin tale in sticking up out of the water. Do you think it could be for you?"

"As much as I hate to say, I don't think so," confessed Kimberly. "Every time I've been a ranger, I've been pink. I've been the pink mighty morphin ranger and the pink dino thunder ranger. I really think it is yours."

"I want you to be a ranger again," admitted Maya. "I'd love to have you on the team and us fight together."

"I think my days as ranger are over," replied Kimberly. "My dino gem was destroyed with the other dino gems. Tommy and I haven't been rangers for 12 years. I'm ready to live the rest of my life without us becoming rangers again."

"I'm already a ranger," declared Maya. "I'm the yellow samurai ranger. I can't have two powers at once."

"No one said you couldn't," smiled Kimberly. "I like you seeing you in blue more than yellow. Try it out."

Maya morphed into the blue ranger.

"I think you've obtained the powers of the blue ninja storm ranger," gasped Kimberly.

"I thought Tori had the powers as the blue ranger," answered Maya.

"She more than likely transferred her powers on to you," added Kimberly. "She's heard about you from Lucas and his mother. Kat and Willie are good friends with Tori and Blake."

"That make's sense," admitted Maya. "Now I have two powers to protect you from Kermit. But I'll probably need both of them. Riley and I can share my powers as the blue ranger. I'd always need help on the battle field."

"I'm sure Riley will love fighting with you," smiled Kimberly. "Right now we need to get dressed for lunch. We're eating in the formal restaurant.

Maya grabbed her solid blue tee shirt, her light blue plaid button down shirt, and her black jeans. She went into the bathroom to change. Kimberly changed into her pink off the shoulders dress. Her dress was silk and the skirt was long and puffy. She slipped on her pink high heeled shoes. Kimberly got out her make up. She put on pale pink lip stick, pink rouge, black eye liner, and pink eye shadow. Then she hooked in her curling iron and curled her hair. Kimberly had gotten a hair magazine so she could do her own hair, when they ate at the formal restaurant. After she curled her hair she twisted it into a bun. Maya came out of the bathroom and her mouth dropped when she saw Kimberly's outfit.

"You look beautiful!" gasped Maya. "Did Uncle Tommy see you in this dress."

"I tried it on in front of him," answered Kimberly. "His mouth watered because he thought I was so beautiful."

"I've noticed that he calls you "Beautiful," more than he calls you Kimberly," stated Maya. "Why does he do that?"

"It's a nickname he gave me along time ago," explained Kimberly. "I've told you for years, your Uncle and I lived in a foster home. And then we lived in a room in the command center. When we were small children I was his "Pink Princess", and I hated it when he called me that. When we were in high school, we had to dress up for Halloween because we were giving out candy to little kids at school. I was a princess. I had on a dress that was a lot like this one, and I had long pink gloves. I got my hair fixed and it was in a fancy bun. And your uncle bought me a crown to wear with my costume. As soon as he saw me, he called me "Beautiful," and he was afraid I didn't like it. But, I told him I'd rather him call me Beautiful, than him calling me his Pink Princess. Tommy always thought I was the most beautiful thing he laid his eyes on."

"That makes sense," said Maya. "When he started calling you "Beautiful", were you already dating? One time he said you was his best friend growing up."

"We were dating long before he called me "Beautiful", and yes I'm still his best friend," answered Kimberly.

Maya heard her cell phone ring. She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello," answered Maya.

"Hey, Maya! It's Riley," stated Riley. "I'm going on a Cruise!"

"Really when?" asked Maya.

"Now!" cried Riley. "When I got my grandparents house my grandpa had won a free ticket to the Disney Castaway Island. He didn't want to go and asked me, Auggie, my mom, and dad if we wanted it. I said you and Kimberly were going on a cruise. My parents and grandparents wanted me to come with you. Farkle's dad flew to my grandparents' house to get me and he flew me to the ship. My parents wanted to make sure I got to go."

"Where are you at now?" asked Maya.

"Standing outside your door," said Riley.

Maya opened the door and Riley was standing outside the door. Maya was glad to see that Riley was going with them.

"How did you get to stay in our room?" gasped Maya.

"My mom called your aunt, yesterday and they worked it out with the people who work on the ship," explained Riley.

"Kimberly, you knew about this?!" asked Maya.

"I did," admitted Kimberly. "I got a text from Topanga and she told me what happened. And I made arrangements to get a room with two beds."

"I wondered why we had two beds in here," smirked Maya.

"We were just getting ready to go to lunch," said Kimberly. "You need to get dressed. Riley went into the bathroom. She changed into khakis, a pink tee shirt, and a pink floral button down shirt."

"This is wonderful," smiled Maya. "All three of us are here!"

"I'm going to be on the cruise with you for two weeks," explained Riley. "After the cruise, Minkus is going to come get me and fly me back to my grandparents' house. I'll send the next three weeks there and they will be spend three weeks at my place. Mom and Dad didn't think that they could do without me and Auggie for so long."

Maya was thrilled. Her two best friends were there and everything was prefect. She was excited to tell Riley about the morpher that she found.


	4. Ninja Storm Morpher

Riley made it to the ship just in time. She made it with twenty minutes to spare. If it wasn't Stuart Minkus, she would have missed going on the plan. A few days had quickly went by since they were on the cruise. It was their eighth day on the cruise. Maya was waiting for the prefect time to tell Riley about her morpher. Riley had noticed that Maya was wear blue more than she was yellow. She knew that Maya liked both blue and yellow. But, she had never seen Maya go several days without wearing yellow. Kimberly, Maya, and Kimberly were out on the deck in the pool.

Maya and Riley were sitting at the edge of the pool, since they were both drinking a strawberry banana smoothie. There was no one around, so Riley could ask Maya about her sudden wardrobe color change.

"Maya, I don't want be noisy," explained Riley. "This is our fourth day on the trip. I've noticed that you've been wearing more blue than yellow. Yellow is your favorite color, why did you switch to blue all of a sudden?"

"You'll never believe it, unless you saw it happen," whispered Maya. "Aunt Kimberly and I got here a couple of hours early before the cruise left. We were in the pool and I saw something that looked like morpher underneath the water. I swam to it and dived under water to get it. Then I swam back up to the surface and showed it to her. We went back to our room so we could talk in private. She thought it was for me and I tried it out. I morphed into the blue ninja storm ranger. As the yellow samurai ranger, I have the earth samurai ranger. And as the blue ninja storm ranger, I have the power of water."

"Wow!" smiled Riley. "That's great! You've got two powers to switch back and fourth from. You'll need both of them when you have the samurai dual with Kermit."

"That's the point," declared Maya. "I can't switch back and forth from the yellow ranger to the blue ranger or from the blue ranger to the yellow ranger. I'm worried, Riley. I think I may need help. It may take both of my powers to win the dual. I'd like for you to help me."

"I think both need know how to use our symbol powers," said Riley. "One of us could use our samurai powers. The other could use the ninja storm powers. I've got an idea. We'll both take Samurai training. I've already mastered my symbol. But, I'd need work on how to use your symbol power. You already know how to use your powers of the yellow ranger. I'll practice learning how to use the powers as the yellow samurai ranger and you work on the blue ninja storm powers. Then you'll switch to learning about the pink samurai powers and I'll learn on how to use the powers as the blue ninja storm powers. Once we get enough practice, we'll be able to decide which one of us will use the powers of yellow ranger and which one of us will use the powers of the blue ranger. For now you hold on to the blue morpher. I think it is really meant for you."

"Okay, I like the idea!" stated Maya.

Kimberly swam back over to where the girls were sitting.

"Both of you have been sitting there for the past half hour," confirmed Kimberly. "Get in the water and have some fun."

The girl quickly drank their smoothies and swam out into the pool with Kimberly. Even though both girls were there, she was a little lonely because they had been spending more time with each other than they were her. She was trying to find things that three people could do.

"I've heard that there's a huge water slide," smiled Kimberly. "It holds three people in the raft. We need to go on it together."

"I'm scared on in closed slides," admitted Maya.

"Riley can sit in the front, I'll be in the middle, and you can sit behind me," suggested Kimberly.

All of them got out of the pool and walked over to the Aqua Duck and climbed the stairs to the top where the ride started. They got a raft for three people. On the raft, there were place for people to hold on to. Kimberly and Riley used the to hand bars. Maya had her arms wrapped around Kimberly's waist.

They went through a 765 feet ride of snake tubes, and clear tubes where they could see the ocean and parts of the ship. And they splashed into lazy river. Riley and Kimberly thought about riding on the Aqua Dunk, but there wasn't a raft to ride in and they'd have slide down one at time. Like Maya, neither one of them felt comfortable riding without a raft.

"Are we still going to see Alice Through the Looking Glass?" asked Maya. "It's playing at Goofy's Pool tonight at 5:00 tonight. They have a pizza place near by. We can eat dinner, while we're watching the movie."

"Yeah, can we?" asked Riley. "It will be better than a movie theater!"

"We're already planning on doing it," smiled Kimberly. "At lunch we're eating at the Remy. They have a strict dress code. We have to wear a cock tail dress or evening gown. And we have to wear heels or sandals. They've got dresses we can buy here."

All of them went into a clothing store, where they sold formal attire. Maya was the type of person who rarely wore dress. Every time she wore a dress, she wore a tee shirt, a pair short, capris, or jeans underneath. She decided that was going to get a dress long enough that she could wear her regular clothes underneath.

Kimberly got a pink evening gown. Her dress had ruffles in it, it was knee length, it had a heart shaped neck and it had sequins all over it. Maya found a blue cocktail party dress. It was floor length, it was sleeveless and it came with a match sweater. She tried it on over her tee shirt and jeans it fit perfectly. Riley got a purple cocktail dress. It was below the knees, had spaghetti straps and it had sequins on it. She has got a purple sweater to wear with it. Riley really had cocktail dress and she really liked Maya's idea about wearing her clothes underneath. She tried it on over her Capri pants and tee shirt and it fit perfectly. Riley and Maya bought ankle strap sandals to wear with their dresses and Kimberly bought heels.

After they bought their clothes they went to their room to change. However, Kimberly was going to the beauty shop to get her hair done. Kimberly went into the bathroom and changed. She had put on pink lip stick, pink rouge, pink eye shadow and black eye liner. Kimberly came out of the bathroom and Riley and Maya thought she looked beautiful. She left the room to go to the beauty shop.

Riley opened her duffle and got out pair a pair denim khaki capris pants, and a light purple tee shirt. She put her capris and tee shirt on first. Then she put on her purple dress. After she was dressed, she put on her sweater. Riley was relieved that it was short sleeve sweater, because it was a hot day. Maya got out a light blue tee shirt and jeans. Maya put her jeans and tee shirt on first. Then she put on her blue dress and sweater. Her sweater was also short sleeves like Riley's sweater.

They put on their ankle strapped sandals and they waited for Kimberly. Both of them waited for over twenty minutes.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Riley.

"Probably getting her hair done," answered Maya.

Meanwhile Kimberly was getting her hair fixed. She had her had curled, then braid. Then it was twisted into a bun. She saw the French braided hair style and fell in love with it. Kimberly paid the beautician and went back to the room that she was staying in with Maya and Riley. On the way there, she saw a familiar person lurking by. Kimberly quickly made her way back to the room.


	5. Kermit

Kimberly walked into the hotel room. Riley and Maya were sitting on the bed waiting for her. They noticed Kimberly was all out of breath.

"What happened?" asked Maya.

"Kermit's here!" cried Kimberly. "You were right. He is watching you!"

"Don't worry, we've got our morphers," stated Maya.

"That's nice to know," smiled Kimberly.

"Let's go to lunch," suggested Riley.

They opened the door and Kimberly walked out first. Maya noticed that some grabbed her and took off.

"Maya, you follow!" whispered Riley. "I'll get help."

Maya followed the person who had Kimberly. She knew it was Kermit. Kimberly has struggling to get loose. However, Kermit had his hand over her mouth and he was holding her tight. They turned the corner and Maya lost them. Kermit slipped into his hotel room and locked the door. Over the past several months, he saw how much Maya loved Kimberly and thought she'd be the prefect bait to make Maya come to him for a samurai dual. Kimberly was beginning to start trying to kick. But, Kermit was prepared for that and knew to bring a long cloth sack. He put was able to remove Kimberly's high heel shoes then he opened the sack and dropped Kimberly in the sack. He pulled sack tight when it was up to her neck.

"I just want to have a chat with you," Kermit said in a sweet voice.

"What do you want?" demanded Kimberly.

"I've seen Maya is doing Samurai training," answered Kermit. "I know every dual, match, or games has a prize for the winner. I though you will be the prefect prize."

"Why would I be the prefect prize?" asked Kimberly.

"Several reasons," answered Kermit. "You're Maya's best friend, she'd do anything for you, and Maya would do whatever I wanted to get you back. Kimberly, you can't hide it. Everyone know that you and Maya inseparable, she's also your best friend, and I promised her that I'd hate to separate you two, so I'd take you together. I'm going to challenge her to a practice dual. This time she'll get you back. The next time, she'll have to win the dual to get you back. And if I win, you're mine. I'll finally have the girl I always wanted. I'm about you're age. I'm 33."

"I'm older than you," stated Kimberly. "Tommy and I are 36."

"I like older women," smiled Kermit. "I like you. You have the prefect body, you're pretty, and you have a good figure."

"I'm taken," informed Kimberly."Next spring, Tommy and I will be married 20 years."

"What are you going to do know?" asked Kermit. "You can't run. I'm going to give you a bargin you won't be able to say no to. When I send Maya the note telling her that I'm ready for the samurai dual, I won't come and take you. But, you and Maya will come to me. I'll let you bring one other guest with you. Both of you need to talk about who you are going to bring with you."

There was a loud noise out side and the door flew open.

"I see this is the guy you were talking about," stated a security guard.

"Yes it is," smiled Maya. "This man is a dangerous."

Maya called Kermit every name in the book. He though she was joking, but she charged into Kermit knocking him on the ground. She pulled out her samurai morpher and started using her symbol on him. While the security guards were freeing Kimberly, Maya was giving Kermit a very hard time.

"Riley, will you come sit on him for me?" asked Riley. "There's something I need to do."

Riley didn't question Maya. She sat on Kermit and Maya got off of him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kermit.

"This!" smiled Maya.

She doubled up her fist and punched him in the nose. Maya punched him so hard, he nose started bleeding really hard. Then she smacked his across the face.

"MAYA!" gasped Kimberly.

She walked over to Maya and grabbed her and drug her away from Kermit.

"KERMIT STUPID BUCKETT, IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN, YOU'LL PAY!" threatened Maya. "AND THE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY! I HATE YOU AND I DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOU MY FATHER!"

The guard put feet cuffs and hand cuffs on Kermit and escorted him away.

"Are you taking him to jail?!" asked Maya.

"Yes!" answered a security guard. "Mrs. Oliver is lucky that you found her quickly. We're going to have a helicopter come get him and he'll be in jail for a long time!"

"KERMIT, I HOPE YOU ROAT IN JAIL!" smiled Maya.

She pulled out her morpher and used her symbol power on him several times. It only hit him in the back, but it pleased Maya enough. Riley knew that Kimberly was probably going to explode for all of the things she did to Kermit.

"Maya, how'd you find me?" asked Kimberly.

"I saw him grab you and I followed him. When he took you to his room, I texted Riley and she got the security gaurds to come. I stood outside the door the whole time. He wasn't going to get a way. I brought both morphers," replied Maya. "I wanted to use both powers on him."

"You've used your earth power on him," said Riley. "You've gotten even with him enough. He won't be bothering us for a while."

"Do you still want to go eat at the Remy?" asked Maya.

"I'm sore all over," admitted Kimberly.

Riley and Maya noticed that the ropes cut Kimberly's skin and she was bleeding all over. Her skin was bleeding and she had cuts on the side of her face.

"What do you want to do?" asked Maya.

"I want to change and go soak in the Quiet Cove Pool," replied Kimberly.

"What's that?" asked Riley.

"It's a big hot tub and there are several of those pools in the spas and on deck," answered Maya. "Those tubs hold up to three to five people. You can soak in them for as long as you want and you can even have your meals brought to you. Some people soak in them for 24 hours straight. But, they have people come check them at night."

"We're probably going to be there for 24 hours," warned Kimberly. "I'm sore all over."

"What are you going to do for 24 hours?" asked Maya.

"Soak and I just want to have you both close to me for the rest of the day," admitted Kimberly.

All of them went back into their hotel room and changed into swimsuits. Kimberly put on a pink bandeau and pink hipster bottoms, Riley put on a purple swim dress, and Maya put on a blue one piece suit. After they changed they went to the quiet cove pool. All three of them stretched out in the pool. Kimberly put her left arm around Riley and her right arms around Maya. Both girls were resting their head against her shoulders and they both had their arms wrapped around her.

Even though Maya didn't like it when Kimberly kissed her in public, she kissed Maya on the cheek. Maya had pink lip stick on her cheek. But, it didn't bother her at the present time. She had been through a lot of drama and it wore her out. Maya fell asleep and her head was resting against Kimberly's bare shoulders.

"Maya's going to miss getting to see that movie," whispered Riley.

"I don't think it is even on her mind right now," admitted Kimberly.

"I think Maya loves you more than she wants you to know," smiled Riley. "I've never seen her get that aggressive before."

"I think she wants me know how she loves me," stated Kimberly. "For the past several nights, she's rested her head against my chest and has put her arms around me. And she makes me call Tommy twice a day."

"He put her up to doing that," revealed Riley. "She told me that he told her make you call him around noon and before you go to bed."

"It doesn't surprise me," added Kimberly. "Those two are protective of me. If Tommy was with Maya, when they found me in Kermit's room, Tommy would have probably broke both of his jaws. I noticed was getting ready to sink her teeth into Kermit."

"She would have done it, if we would have let her," laughed Riley. "I'm not joking, she really would have done it."

"I bet she would have done it too," admitted Kimberly. "I think we better not tell Katy what Maya did to Kermit. And I'll advise Maya not to do either."

"I can tell you really love Maya," smiled Riley. "I think you love her as much as I do or even more."

"Riley, Maya is very precious to me. I had several miscarriages. Tommy and I never had a child of our own. Maya makes up for that. I think my relationship with Maya is more like a sister relationship than it is a niece and aunt relationship," stated Kimberly. "I feel like a have strong relationship with Maya, like I do with Tommy."

"Maya has told me that Kermit is going to challenge her to samurai dual in the future," warned Riley. "She showed me the letter he sent her. Kermit told me that when he sends Maya the letter telling her he's ready for the samurai dual."

"Maya and I have to come to the location he give us. We can bring one guest and we have to decide who its going to be, "confessed Kimberly. "He told me that today."

"Who are you going to take with you?" gasped Riley.

"I'm going to let Maya decide," replied Kimberly. "She'll probably want you to come with us. I over heard you two talking about sharing the power of the blue ranger."

All of them relaxed in the pool. When Maya woke up, Kimberly told her about what Kermit told her. And she was right, Maya want Riley to come with them. At the present time, all of them decided not to tell anyone else.


	6. School Clothes Shopping

The rest of the summer went by quick. Kimberly, Maya, and Riley really enjoyed going on the cruise together. When Riley went back to her grandparents' house, Maya and Kimberly went to the pool every day and went to the movies. Two weeks before school started, Kimberly and Maya went school clothes shopping together. She wanted Maya to help her pick out some athletic clothes that she could wear to school.

"I know we are only looking at pink," joked Maya. "Have you decided on what type of outfit you are going to wear?"

" I was told I couldn't wear shorts, skirts, dresses, sweat pants, or sweatshirts. I'm allowed to wear khakis, jeans, capris, tracksuits, track pants, tee shirts, turtle neck, tank tops and polo shirts," answered Kimberly. "Since I have to teach swimming I'm going to wear a satin adidas tracksuits to wear on those days."

May bought several pairs of jeans, several yellow tees, several light blue tees, several grey tees with yellow and light blue stripes, a grey cotton pullover sweater with multicolor stripes (Maya liked the sweater so much, she got one for Kimberly), a light blue cotton button down sweater, and some light blue tennis shoes.

"I found a sweater I wanted us both to wear," smiled Maya.

She showed Kimberly the grey sweater with the multicolored stripes. And she thought it was cute. Both of them ended up buy two more sweater exactly like that one. Kimberly bought khaki pants, jeans, pink polo shirts, pink tee shirts, pink button down shirt, pink flannel shirts, and pink satin adidas tracksuits.

A few days later, Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas went to Freshmen orientation to get their schedules.

 **Riley's schedule**

1st period- science Tommy Oliver

2nd period- math Tommy Oliver

3rd period- history Matthews

4th period - health/PE Kimberly Oliver

5th period- art Jackson

6th period English Burgess

7th period student aide- Matthews

 **Maya's schedule**

1st period- science Tommy Oliver

2nd period- English Burgess

3rd period- history Matthews

4th period- health/PE- Kimberly Oliver

5th period - art Jackson

6th period- Pre algebra independent study Kimberly Oliver

7th period- student aide- Kimberly Oliver

 **Lucas' schedule**

1st period- science Tommy Oliver

2nd period- Math Tommy Oliver

3rd period - history Matthews

4th period- health/PE Kimberly Oliver

5th period- English - Burgess

6th period- student aide- Tommy Oliver

7th period New York History Matthews

 **Farkle's schedule**

1st period - science Tommy Oliver

2nd period English Burgess

3rd period history Matthews

4th period health/ PE Kimberly Oliver

5th period math Tommy Oliver

6th period New York history Matthews

7th period student aide Tommy Oliver

"We have three classes together!" gasped Maya. "All three of us have Uncle Tommy for science, Mr. Matthews for history, and Aunt Kimberly for health and PE."

"Tommy's got me for three periods!" cried Farkle. "Mr. Matthews has me for two periods!

"We know!" interrupted Cory. "We're going to give you Farkle time, after we all adjust to high school."

"Farkle wants to learn about Belgium 1831!" demanded Farkle. "You told Farkle we'd study it in 7th and 8th grade. But, we kept getting interrupted. This year will be different. Farkle is going to make sure it happens! Thank you, I am Farkle!"

"Mrs. Oliver has Maya for three periods," gasped Lucas.

"I noticed too," added Farkle. "Do you think you can stand each other for three periods? They couldn't stand each other for years. Last year was the first time they were actually able to stand each other."

"We'll do fine," smiled Kimberly. "I requested to have her as my aide and for math. I was asked to teach and independent math class. I will be only teaching one student. Maya will be my only student. In this class Maya's going to be able to move at her own pace. She's my aide during my free period. She will be helping me grade papers, I'll be helping her with home work, and we can spend more time on math if we need to."

Riley pulled Maya aside. She knew Riley had an idea.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maya.

"Farkle wants to learn about Belgium 1831," smiled Riley. "I've decided that we're going to make it happen."

"How?" questioned Maya.

"Everyday when we get home from school, we're going to research Belgium 1831," smirked Riley. "We're going to find out everything we can. We'll take notes and then when find enough information, we'll type it up. Then we will hold on to it. When it's time for you to have the Samurai dual, we'll either give the papers to Farkle. He can keep dad and your uncle busy, while we sneak off."

"What is this I hear about you sneaking off?" questioned Kimberly.

"Maya and I are going to research Belgium 1831," explained Riley. "We're going to type the information up and give Farkle information, when it is time Maya to go face Kermit for the samurai dual. He can keep dad and Tommy busy, while the three of us sneak off."

"Usually, I'd have to tell Tommy and Cory. But, I can make a special expectation since its for Maya's sake," smiled Kimberly. "What every you're doing, I want in on it. We'll need more than information. We need to go to the internet and find books on Belgium 1831. And magazines' too, will be a benefit. Tommy told me that he's going to teach you about nature in class and Cory is going to teach you on trains. They are planning taking their history and science classes to ride a train. Cory wants you to learn about trains since you'll be learning about engineering and how builds, cars, and bridges are put together. He wants you to have an experience of riding a train. Tommy thought that you could look at nature while you're on the train."

"I love the idea," whispered Riley. "Can we start looking up the information today?" asked Riley.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm taking Maya to the mall," replied Kimberly. "We're going to be buying PE clothes. You'll be swimming once a week in PE and the principal has strict rules on what the kids can swim in. The girls have to swim in a one piece suit or shorts and tee shirt. The boys have to swim in board shorts and a tee shirt or they can swim in regular shorts and a tee shirt."

Kimberly and Maya said good bye to Riley and they went to the mall. They went to sears to look at gym clothes.

"Are you going to be teaching swimming every day?" asked Maya.

"Once a week," answered Kimberly. "It will be on Mondays. I'll be teaching swimming all day. And I have one swimming class during 5th period."

"On Mondays it will hard for me to change into my swimsuit at the beginning of every period and changing back into my regular clothes at the end of every period," explained Kimberly. "When I only have my fifth period swim class, it will be easier for me to change into my swimsuit. I have first lunch and I can change into my suit after I eat. Then I can change back into my regular clothes when 5th period is over because I won't be teaching swimming the last two periods of the day."

"Maybe you need to buy some outfits that you can quickly take on and off," suggested Maya.

"That's what I was thinking about doing," answered Kimberly. "I'm going to wear a pink athletic suit almost every day in the winter. For swimming, I thought about getting different color satin outfits to wear on Monday."

"Why don't you get a satin outfit in light blue, pale yellow, light purple, red, blue, mint green, pale pink, white, and black," suggested Maya. "I saw that the satin outfits have three horizontal white stripes on each leg and on both sleeve. The white outfit is the same way, but the only difference is that the stripes are dark pink. You can also get a white suit with sky blue stripes. You'd have ten outfits to choose from each week."

"Maya, I love the idea," gasped Kimberly. " I can wear a white top with the light blue, pale yellow, light purple, red, blue, mint green, and pale pink outfit. And I can wear a sky blue top with white outfit with sky blue stripes, a dark pink top to wear with the white outfit with dark pink stripes, and a pink top with the black outfit. I can buy a light blue, a pale yellow, a light purple, a red, a blue, a mint green, a pale pink, a white, and a black one piece suit to wear under my tracksuits."

Maya saw Kimberly walk over to the satin adidas tracksuits and she got two tracksuits in the colors that Maya mentioned, 14 white tee shirts, two sky blue tee shirts, two dark pink tee shirts, a pink tee, and a light blue tee, and she got two one piece swimsuits in light blue, pale yellow, light purple, mint green, pale pink, and black. Kimberly also two pink and white one piece suits and two sky blue and white one piece suits.

"I saw you got two of everything," stated Maya. "You only needed seven white tee shirts, one sky blue tee shirt, one dark pink tee shirt, and a pink tee, one tracksuit in each color, and one swimsuit in each color. Why did you get two of everything? I saw you put a light blue tee shirt with a black tracksuit. Why did you get two of everything for?"

"The other person that I am buy clothes for is you," replied Kimberly. "We didn't get your gym clothes, when we went school clothes shopping. I thought on the Mondays, we could both wear the same outfit. We'll decide which we are going to wear each week. What do you think of the idea?"

"I like the idea," smiled Maya.

"I'm also getting you a pair light blue shorts with a light blue top and pale yellow shorts with a pale yellow to wear in gym class," added Kimberly. "We're going to have PE three times a week and health once a week."

"What are we going to do the last three days?" asked Maya.

"Since school starts Friday, I have to be at school Thursday," answered Kimberly. "All the teachers get their stuff ready for the first day. Tommy and I haven't unpacked any of our stuff that we brought with us from the middle school. We'll be spending the day unpacking and getting stuff ready. I was wondering if you'd come to school and help us get our rooms ready. Riley going to school to help Cory get his stuff ready for the first day."

"I'd love to!" cried Maya. "Tomorrow can we got see Alice in the Looking Glass? And the soak in the Jazuzzi on Wednesday?"

"I think we can arrange for all of that," smiled Kimberly.

Maya couldn't wait for school to start. She had four class with Farkle and Riley, three classes with Lucas, and all three of them had three classes together. And she had Kimberly three periods a day. However, Maya had no idea that high school wasn't going to be an easy adjustment.


	7. High School Adjustment

Maya enjoyed her last two days of summer with Kimberly. She went to school with her on the day before school started. Maya got to help Kimberly unpack all of her stuff that she brought with her from the middle school. Mostly it was picture frames, Maya's framed art work, a first aide kit, and health posters. Most of the day, they spent most of the time in Tommy's room because he had more stuff. He had to unpack pictures, his science supplies, Maya's framed art work, science posters, and other science stuff.

On the first day of school Cory, Tommy, and Kimberly found out that they missed the middle school as much as the kids did. One of the teachers didn't understand Cory's teaching methods and Cory got in a disagreement with that teacher. All of the kids remained really good friends, but found their own after school activities to do. Riley was a cheerleader, Lucas and Zay were playing football, Farkle was in the science club, but Maya couldn't find an after school activity that she liked. There was art club, but Freshmen weren't allowed to join right away.

Farkle continued to train Maya and help her be better samurai, since Riley had cheerleading and ball games to go to and since Lucas had football games. Since Riley was a cheerleader, she had cheerleading practice after school and had to be at all of the ball games. Maya spent a lot of time with Kimberly, which she enjoyed very much.

"Kimberly why aren't you a cheer leading coach this year?" asked Maya.

"I felt like you need me more," answered Kimberly. "Your mom has to work in the shop most days, Tommy has to stay after school a few times a week since he's the head of the science department."

"It's his first year at the high school," said Maya.

"I know," stated Kimberly. "The principal was very impressed with Tommy's teaching methods and the head of the science department retired last year. So, Tommy's the head of it now. He has to learn what is required of him as being the head of the science department."

"I hope I don't cause hard feelings," warned Maya. "I feel out of place at school. I really want to be in the art club and I can't join yet. Riley is gone a lot during the week and Lucas has foot ball games and practices. I'm spending time with Farkle, when he gives me samurai lessons. But, he is at school with Tommy helping him with science club. I miss spending time with my friends and having Uncle Tommy at home. But, I love having you with me every afternoon. Ever since school started Riley has to be at school early for cheerleading practice and then she has practice after school or a ball game."

"I miss Riley spending time with us too," admitted Kimberly. "Ever since school started we've been walking to school together everyday and walking home every day. I'm not going to be coaching this year. I've been asked to teach a swimming class during seventh period, but no one has signed up."

"I'll sign up," stated Maya.

"I'd really like that," smiled Kimberly. "I got a sign up sheet at the first of the week and I have to turn it into the principal after school today. After I turn it in, no one else can sign up for the class. Since you have swimming on Mondays during PE, we can do the class on Wednesday and Friday afternoons. The other three days we'll grade papers."

"Which outfit are we going to wear on Monday?" asked Maya.

"We wore our light blue track suit this week," answered Kimberly. "Monday we can wear our light purple tracksuit."

"One of the reason why I want to take that swim class is because I have power of water as the blue ninja storm ranger," admitted Maya.

"I figured that's why you want to take the class," smiled Kimberly.

"I know Kermit is still out there," warned Maya. "With Riley having cheerleading practice and going having to be at ball games, he has a better chance of attacking us."

"Maya, I know," confessed Kimberly. "It bothers me too. I know when he's ready to do the samurai dual, it will just the two of us. You'll be the only friend and the only thing I'll have when he takes us."

"Does it bother you that you'll have me instead of Tommy?" asked Maya. "I know he's strong and you feel safe, when you are with him."

"I love you just as much as I do Tommy," reassured Kimberly. "Maya, you are very precious to me and I love you more than you'll ever know. Tommy and I could never have children and it was hard on us. You make up for that and I love you like I would my own child. I feel my relationship with you is more like a sister relationship than it is a niece and aunt relationship. I loved spend my whole summer break with you."

Maya starting tearing up.

"Are you crying?" gasped Kimberly. "I made you cry?"

"No one has care enough to say that to me," sobbed Maya.

She threw her arms around Kimberly and started crying.

"Aunt Kimberly, you are my best friend and you're a special person in my life. I love you like a sister. And I consider our relationship is more like a sister relationship, than it is a niece and aunt relationship," sobbed Maya. "My favorite thing about having you as a best friend is that I can tell you anything. I always want you in my life. When I go to college, I want you to teach at the college I got to. I know that after high school, a lot of friends go their separate ways, but I know I'll always have you."

Kimberly was very touched by what Maya said and she started crying. She wrapped her arms around Maya and held her tightly. And she even kissed Maya on the head.

"I was planning on moving up to college with you," admitted Kimberly. "When you started school, I planned on moving up to middle school with you and moving up to high school with you. I hope to move up to college with you. If I can't, I'll move closer to where you're attending school. When you're out of school, Tommy and I will come back hear with you. Or you can take online classes and I stay home and help you."

"Really?" gasped Maya.

"I'm serious about it," smiled Kimberly. "I promise you whenever Kermit takes us, we'll get through it. As much as I hate to think of it, I'm sure Kermit will take us more than once to test our relationship."


	8. Maya's Cyberbullying

A few weeks after school started, Maya started to get bullied on the internet. There were two people doing. One of them was Kermit and the other was a classmate. Kermit was sending her messages saying that he was going to take her and Kimberly a couple of time before the dual to test her. He even thought about taking Tommy to test them. The classmate was wanting Maya to do their home work and was wanting her to do some painting for them. She was excited about doing the paintings and she did the painting like they wanted her to. But, they didn't like it and they ripped it up in front of her. The person told her that she was a horrible artist and she was beginning to loose interest in painting. It got to the point it was effecting her art work for her art class.

Maya withdrew from a lot of people. The only people she would talk to would be Kimberly, Cory, Topanga, and Riley. And Katy of course. However, the only two that knew the whole story was Kimberly and Riley. Both of them hated to see Maya really upset and they wondered what they could do to help her.

"I hate seeing her this upset," Riley said in a concerned voice. "I wish there was something we could do to help her. Have you tried taking her shopping?"

"No, I never thought of that," gasped Kimberly. "Maybe we could go try on some clothes."

"That would probably cheer Maya up," replied Riley. "She enjoys it when you both wear the same outfit to school. And she enjoys going to the pool with you and going to the spa with you. I really means a lot that she has you, when I can't be there."

"I am glad that I can be there for her," smiled Kimberly.

The bell rang and break was over. Riley quickly went up to Cory's room for seventh period. Maya was late for seventh period again, which Kimberly couldn't understand. She went to break to talk with her friends in the commons area.

"Maya this is the second time you are late for seven period. What happened this time?" asked Kimberly. "Are you being bullied on the internet again?"

"Message from that student again," answered Maya. "They want me to do their home work again. It's Missy Bradford."

"What does she want you to do?" asked Kimberly.

"Science report, History assignment, and everything else," admitted Maya.

"Maya hand me your phone," stated Kimberly.

She handed Kimberly the phone. Maya was stunned that she read the e-mail Missy wrote her. Kimberly forwarded the message to herself. Then she sent it to Cory and Tommy since those were the only two classes Maya had with Missy.

"She's going to bully me more, when she finds out I rated her out," gasped Maya.

"No, she isn't!" promised Kimberly. "Missy has been in trouble for this five times already. The principal said if she did cyberbullying again, she'd be getting expelled for the year. She's already done a lot of damage with her cyber bullying."

"What's Mr. Matthews and Uncle Tommy going to do?" asked Maya.

"They're going to forward the message to the principal," answered Kimberly. "She'll be in juvenile hall the rest of the year. That's where the kids who get expelled go."

"I love you," Maya said tearfully.

"I love you more," smiled Kimberly. "After school, why don't we spend the afternoon together. Riley has to be at the football game tonight. Farkle is going to support Lucas. Tomorrow you have samurai training with Willie and Kat. Lucas, Farkle, and Riley are going to be there. Riley is getting samurai training too."

"I know, Riley told me," stated Maya. "What are we going to do at the mall?"

"Shop," smiled Kimberly. "I saw some outfits that I thought was prefect for us."

"What's that?" asked Maya.

"A blue floral adidas tracksuit," answered Kimberly. "It has pink and yellow flowers all over it. I saw a white adidas floral tracksuit. It has blue, yellow, and pink flowers all over it. I saw a yellow one with pink and blue flowers and a pink one with yellow and blue flowers. All of them made from spandex material."

"What type of shirts are we going to wear?" asked Maya

"We're getting a light blue shirt, a white shirt, a pink shirt, and a yellow shirt," answered Kimberly. "I'm also buying us a light blue turtle neck, a white turtle neck, a pink turtle neck, and a yellow turtle neck."

"I thought you and uncle Tommy had a date tonight," said Maya.

"We do," answered Kimberly. "We're going to get a massage, sit in the steam room, and have a night at the spa together. This is the first time, he's been able to do anything with me, since school's started. He's had a lot of papers to grade."

Kimberly was really looking forward to spending time shopping with Maya. And she was looking forward to spending time at the spa with Tommy. However, she had no idea that Kermit was going to spoil her time at the spa with Tommy.


	9. Belgium 1831

Riley and Maya were looking up Belgium 1831. Riley was taking notes about the topic.

"So far I've got Belgium declared it's independence from the Netherlands," stated Riley. "Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands were one big country. The first King of Belgium Leopold the first got the throne and Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands became one."

"Luxembourg and the Netherlands share the same flag," added Maya. "But, Luxembourg's flag is a lighter shade of blue than the Dutch flag. Belgium is spilt into two main regions, which are Flemish and Wallonia. On July 21st, 1831 the Belgians got their independence. It is the day that they celebrate their independence."

"Do you think that is enough to satisfy Farkle?" asked Riley. "There was more information."

"That's the point," smirked Maya. "When the time is right, we are going to give Farkle the information. And it will make him want to learn more. He'll demand that Mr. Matthews looks the rest of the information on the internet."

"I love the idea!" smiled Riley. "He'll drive dad crazy, until he agrees to do it!"

"And we can sneak away," gasped Riley. "I'm calling Farkle."

She pulled out her phone and called Farkle.

"Hello this Farkle," answered Farkle. "I see this is my girl friend calling me."

"Yes, it's your girl friend," said Riley. "I found something that will interest you."

"What's that?" asked Farkle. "Farkle doesn't like surprises and Farkle won't be able to wait until you give it to Farkle. Tell Farkle what you got."

"I found a magazine on Belgium 1831," stated Riley. "I was able to buy that one article on the internet for you."

"REALLY!" cried Farkle. "I'm going to find out about Belgium 1831? When is the article coming in?"

"I don't know yet," lied Riley. "We are ordering the article now and we'll let you know, when it gets here."

"I LOVE YOU RILEY!" yelled Farkle. "YOU HELPED FARKLE FIND OUT ABOUT BELGIUM 1831! THAT IS SOMETHING FARKLE HAS BEEN WANTING TO LEARN ABOUT SINCE SEVENTH GRADE. BUT, WE KEEP GETTING INTERPUPTED! FARKLE HATES THAT! NOW I WILL BE A GENIUS! FARKLE WILL BE ABLE TO START HIS FARKLE NATION! THANK YOU, I AM FARKLE! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER! I LOVE YOU, RILEY!"

Riley got off her phone and Maya was giving her a look. She that they were in trouble. Farkle was expecting an article and they didn't have one.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Maya.

"I have a plan," reassured Riley. "We're going to go to Microsoft office and create an article. Then we'll give it to Farkle. When we give it to him, we'll tell him that we ordered the article. And that we got ripped off and that we were given little information."

"And he'll go look on the internet to go look at the internet to go look at the actually article that we found!" gasped Maya. "It's prefect!"

"I'll type the information, since I type quicker. We can make it look like an article that comes from a magazine," plotted Riley.

"Riley, speaking of magazine articles, I got a message from Kimberly and Uncle Tommy," Maya said nervously. "They said they saw Kermit lurking around the spa and they had to hide in a changing room until he left. Both of them are coming back up to my apartment. "

"You go back to the apartment," urged Riley.

Maya walked out of Riley's room and went back to her apartment. A few minutes later, Auggie and Ava come into Riley's room.

"Look at me!" demanded Ava. "It's me, AVA MORGENSTERN!"

"Ava's spending more time with me, since her parents are getting a divorce," explained Augige. "Her mom has to work and she has no where to go."

"You're mommy seems to really like me!" smiled Ava.

"What are you doing" asked Auggie.

"Research," answered Riley. "It's on Belgium 1831."

"It's for Farkle, isn't it?" stated Auggie. "I know what you are doing. You and Maya are going to sneak away some way."

"How do you know?" asked Riley.

"We've been standing at the door everyday," remarked Ava. "Maya is going to have a Samurai dual with Kermit. You are a power ranger. I want to be a ranger."

"Yeah, it would be awesome," gasped Auggie. "But, Maya has two morphers. You could let Ava become the pink ranger and you could be the yellow samurai ranger or the blue ninja storm ranger."

"I'll talk to Maya about that," promised Riley. "I'm going to help her in her dual anyway."

Riley sent Maya a text and she came over to the apartment.

"What's this about Ava wanting to be ranger?" asked Maya.

"She wants to be the pink ranger," explained Riley. "One of us could be the yellow samurai ranger and one could be the blue ninja storm ranger. What do you think?"

"That is the only way, we won't tell on you!" said Ava.

"Okay, you can be the pink ranger," answered Riley.

She gave Riley her pink morpher.

"What are we going to do about the yellow and blue powers?" asked Maya.

"You've been getting training on how to control the blue ranger," said Riley. "I'm more familiar with the samurai morphers, I'll take yellow and you take the blue ninja storm morpher."

Maya handed Riley her yellow ranger samurai morpher and she kept the blue morpher.

"Are you sure you can handle the yellow samurai powers?" asked Maya.

"Yes," reassured Riley. "I've practiced the symbol and I've mastered it. You're getting training from Kat and Willie to learn how to use the blue ninja storm ranger power. And you're getting swimming lessons from Kim, I have faith that you are ready."

"I hope so," Maya said nervously. "I was told that our canoe trip coming up soon. I don't know how Kermit found out, but he did. He said the samurai dual will take place on the day of the trip. We're going to have to skip the trip."

"Dad said it won't be until after Christmas," stated Riley. "We've got enough time to train you."

"And we have time to train Ava!" smiled Auggie. "She's going to need to learn how to use her powers. I'll train her."

"Ava, you can't tell anyone about this," warned Riley. "You promise?"

"I promise," promise Ava. "I've been told the trip is on a Saturday and Auggie and I are going on the trip."

"That will be interesting," remarked Maya.

"We can help you," stated Auggie. "We really can."

"I hope you can," added Maya.


	10. Kermit's Surprise

Cory and Tommy decided to have their field trip the following week. They decided that they didn't want wait much longer because it was getting cold outside. Another reason why the had the trip so early was because Cory found out that the train ride was put down for the wrong day. So, they decided that they were going to ride in a canoe instead.

Kimberly, Shawn, Minkus, and Lucas' parents were going as chaperones. Maya got a text message from Kermit saying that the Samurai dual would take place on the day of the trip. She was to meet him deep in the woods. That would be close to where the group will be. Both of them packed a backpack with two pairs of jeans, two tee shirts, a sweater, a flannel shirt, hygiene items, emergency blankets, small pillows, water, and some crackers.

On the day of the trip, Riley wore a pair of jeans, a grey shirt with yellow and pink stripes, and a pink and yellow flannel shirt. Maya wore a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt with thin navy stripes, and a blue cotton pullover sweater. Tommy wore jeans, a black tee and a red and white plaid flannel shirt. Kimberly wore jeans, a pink tee, and pink and white plaid flannel shirt. The girls rode with Tommy, Kimberly, and Cory to school. Also Auggie and Ava were going on the trip.

"Kids, I'll be right back," said Kimberly. "I have to go get a box out of the storage room."

Kimberly went to the storage room. Maya knew something was strange.

"We need to follow, I think Kermit is up to something," whispered Maya. "We'll in Kimberly's storage closet."

Riley, Auggie, Ava and Maya slowly followed Kimberly into the gym. They watched her go into the storage room and they quickly went into her office and got in the storage closet. They heard the storage room door slam. Maya wanted to go, but Riley held her back. A few mintutes later, Maya got a text from Kermit saying he had Kimberly and to come to the woods at the end of the forest. He said they would be in the cabin.

"We're skipping the trip!" declared Maya.

"Tommy and dad are going to know," warned Riley.

"Send your dad a text tell him that me, you, and Kimberly are going back home," suggested Maya. "Tell them we ate something in the cafeateria and think we got food poisoning. Say that all three of us are taking the subway home."

"Okay," smiled Riley. "Auggie, I need you and Ava to keep dad and Tommy busy. I know you are going in a canoe ride and you two will be riding in a canoe with Shawn."

"My step dad will do anything," smiled Maya. "Tell him what happened. Ask him to help you out and he will. Shawn knows about this and he said he'd help. Can you three try to get in a canoe behind Uncle Tommy and Mr. Matthews?"

"Sure we can!" gasped Ava. "Can we cause the canoe to tip over?"

"I'd say no usually," admitted Riley. "But, just this once I'm going to tell you to go for it!"

"YAY!" shouted Auggie and Ava.

"Then can we come help you?" asked Auggie.

"Yes," answered Maya. "We're going to sneak out of school and head to the forest. Auggie, I know you are good friends with Uncle Tommy. I know once you two start talking you get side tracked from everything else. I want you to sit with him on the bus."

"I can do that," stated Auggie.

"And what about me?" asked Ava.

"You sit with dad," answered Riley. "You can keep him busy."

"We brought our morphers too," smiled Auggie. "After daddy and Mr. Oliver out of the way, we're coming to you."

"Okay, now go catch the bus," stated Riley. "We're heading to the woods."

Riley and Maya grabbed their back packs and left the school. Auggie and Ava went to catch the bus. They went over to Tommy and Cory.

"Mr. Oliver, can I sit with you on the bus?" asked Auggie.

"Of course," smiled Tommy.

"And I want to sit with Mr. Matthews!" declared Ava.

"I thought you were going to sit with Shawn," stated Cory.

"He's going to sit behind us," said Ava.

"I guess that's okay," responded Cory.

"I got a message from Maya saying that her,Kim, and Riley got food poisoning from the cafeteria and are sick," confirmed Cory.

"They didn't tell me," gasped Tommy. "I probably need to go check on them."

Tommy's cell phone rang. He got a text from Maya.

"The girls are okay, they rode the subway home," Tommy said in relief. "I'll text Katy and tell her."

"Mr. Oliver, can I do it," asked Auggie. "I want to text mommy and tell her."

"Okay, Auggie," replied Tommy.

He gave Auggie his cell phone and he acted like he was texting. But, he was actually playing a game. He lied and told Tommy he texted them. Then Auggie asked Tommy if he could play games on his phone.

"Daddy never lets me play games on his phone," Auggie lied.

"That's because you run the battery down and I can't use it until I get home," remarked Cory. "Tommy, Auggie is going to do the same thing to you!"

"He's fine," smiled Tommy. "I trust him."

Auggie put Tommy's iPhone in his pocket. Cory left his iPhone laying on the sit and Ava reached over and put Cory's phone in her pocket. Ava turned around and looked at Shawn. He winked at her. Tommy and Cory had no idea that Shawn suggested that Auggie and Ava took their cell phones so they couldn't contact Topanga and Katy.

Once everyone got on, the bus driver started driving them to the canoe dock that was next to the woods. Ava started talking to Cory. And Auggie started talking with Tommy.

"Mr. Oliver, how long have you known Kimberly?" asked Auggie.

"Since I was a baby," stated Tommy.

"Were you two friends growing up?" questioned Auggie.

"Yes, we were. She was my best friend as a matter of fact. We had a hard time growing up. My mom baby sat us before we went to school. Kimberly was my pink princess and my favorite thing in the world. I told my mom and dad that I loved her more than I did anyone else," smiled Tommy.

"Didn't it hurt their feelings?" gasped Auggie.

"No, it didn't. They knew it. Kim and I were a lot like you and Ava," reassured Tommy.

"Were Kimberly's parents divorced too?" asked Ava.

"Yes, Ava. They were," replied Tommy. "However, you have it a lot better than Kim did. You still have your mom. Neither one of her parents wanted her, so my parents got custody of her."

"I like cheese," declared Ava. "I like any kind. Does Kim like cheese?"

"Yes," answered Cory.

"Mr. Oliver, what happened to your parents?" asked Ava.

"My parents are gone," Tommy said sadly. "They passed when I was about yours and Auggie's age. We were in foster care for a while. And it wasn't a good experience. We had to live in an attic where it was cold. We only had one bed, but we actually liked that part because we got sleep together. I was all Kim had and she was all I had. I held her every night because I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Did you practice your wedding like me and Ava do?" asked Auggie.

"Yes, they did!" interrupted Cory.

"Cory, he's fine," promised Tommy.

"Thank you," smiled Auggie. "Do you and Kimberly have a good marriage like my mom and dad do?"

"AUGGIE!" gasped Cory. "Tommy, I am so sorry."

"He's fine," reassured Tommy. "Kim and I never had children and I liked getting to spend time with Tommy. I hoped that Kim and I would have had a boy and a girl. I enjoy spending time with him."

Auggie and Ava talked to Tommy and Cory all the way to the canoe dock. At the canoe dock, all of the kids got in a canoe with the adult they were assigned to. Tommy and Cory took Farkle and Lucas. Partly because they were their two favorite students. And partly to keep Farkle from getting hyper. When they got further down the stream, Auggie noticed that they were at the short cut that Riley told them about.

"It's time for us to stop off at the edge," Ava whispered to Shawn.

"How are we going to go that?" asked Shawn.

"Leave it to me," smirked Auggie.

Auggie started shouted to make sure Farkle heard him.

"SHAWN DID YOU KNOW THAT IN SECOND GRADE WE ARE STUDYING BELGIUM," shouted Auggie.

"TELL FARKLE WHAT YEAR!" demanded Farkle.

"AUGGIE, NO!" yelled Cory.

"1831," lied Auggie.

"Finally!" gasped Farkle. "I'm going to get out to and ask him."

"You can't!" declared Tommy.

Farkle stood up in the canoe and it tipped over. Cory saw there were two rocks near by. Cory grabbed one of the rocks and grabbed Lucas' hand. Tommy had to hold on to the rock with one hand and he had his arm tightly wrapped around Farkle's waist.

"Cory we will go get help!" promised Shawn.

When they got further down the stream, Shawn got out a paddle and used it to get to the edge of the river. Auggie and Ava got out. They walked into the forest and morphed into the green and pink samurai ranger. Meanwhile, Kermit had Kimberly in the abandoned cabin in the forest. She was in the one of the back room. He decided that he wanted Tommy to join her to make Maya come quicker.

Kermit disappeared from the cabin and posed as someone who worked at the boat dock. He got in a canoe and paddled to the area that Tommy, Cory, and Farkle were in.

"I heard you need help," declared Kermit. "I've heard you are Tommy Oliver and Cory Matthews.

Tommy lost his grip on Farkle and he began to float away. Lucas grabbed Farkle and held on to him.

"Since Tommy isn't holding on to anyone, I'll take him first," said Kermit.

He helped Tommy into the canoe. None of them knew it was Kermit. After Tommy was in the boat, he left Cory, Farkle, and Lucas. Kermit took the canoe to the edge of the river and teleported himself and Tommy to the cabin. He told Tommy that there were some dry clothes in one of the back rooms. Tommy followed Kermit to the back room and he opened the door. The room was a storage room and Tommy told him there were dry clothes in a closet. Kermit shut the door and locked it. Kimberly was sitting on the floor and she heard the door close. She got up to see who it was and was stunned to see it was Tommy.

"TOMMY!" cried Kimberly.

She ran over to him and threw her arms around her. Tommy hugged her back and was relieved that he wasn't in cabin alone.

"You're wet!?" gasped Kimberly. "There is a blanket in the corner you can wrap up in."

They took a seat in the corner and Kimberly grabbed the blanket and threw it over Tommy. She put her arm around him.

"What happened to you?" asked Tommy.

"I got a text to go to the storage room and Kermit was in there," explained Kimberly. "Then he teleported me here and put me in here. He went after you to get the girls to come quicker. I wonder if they know?"

"I think they do. Cory told me that you, Maya and Riley got food poisoning from the cafeteria and had to go home ," Tommy revealed. "Auggie was texting someone body on my IPhone. He was also playing games on my phone and he never gave me my phone back. Ava did the same thing with Cory."

"They know," smiled Kimberly. "I know my niece. They probably put Auggie and Ava up to take the phones."

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Tommy. "Auggie and Ava remind me of the two of us, when we were their age. They're always into something. Auggie is always doing things that Ava thinks of."

"Even though that is true about us, you were the one who thought about doing things and I usually went a long with it," corrected Kimberly.

"I think I saw Shawn let Auggie and Ava off at the side of the river and they went into the forest. They walked through the forest and morphed. Ava's the pink ranger," revealed Tommy.

"Riley's the pink ranger," corrected Kimberly.

"Now it's Ava," responded Tommy.

"That must mean that Riley has taken Maya's yellow samurai powers and Maya is know using the blue ninja storm morpher!" Kimberly said in disbelief. "He's going to fight both of them. Maya is only 15 and Riley's only 14. They are too young to dual."

"They'll be fine," reassured Tommy. "I bet Auggie and Ava are on their way to help them. And Lucas and Farkle will go help them."

"I hope you're right," replied Kimberly.


End file.
